


class difference

by SerpentineJ



Category: Kkondae Intern | 꼰대인턴 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: “You’re so annoying,” Yeolchan says.“You’re not supposed to call your elders annoying,” Mansic replies, but he’s used to it. “You’re such a brat.”“You’re not supposed to call your boss a brat,” Yeolchan mimics.
Relationships: Ga Yeolchan & Lee Mansic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	class difference

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: GH.. i love them.. not EXACTLY romantically but . its complicated
> 
> Set in . A future where theyre still dysfunctional but A LITTLE less dysfunctional

“What are you doing in my office?” Yeolchan says, shutting the door as he enters. Mansic, who’s laying on his couch, jerks upwards at the noise.

“Mr. Ga,” he says, the professional address at odds with the casual way he relaxes back into the couch. “My team all went out to lunch. Kids these days don’t have any work ethic. In my day, working through lunch was the norm...”

“You should’ve gone with them.” Yeolchan says.

Mansic scoffs.

“Youngsters don’t want their old boss tagging along to everything.” He says.

“So you came to bother me instead?” Yeolchan says, setting his briefcase down at his desk. His words are disapproving, and to a stranger his tone might sound dismissive, but there’s a quiet curl to the corners of his lips. “Please stop treating my office as though it’s your own. I’m your superior, after all.”

“Yes, sir,” Mansic snorts, but he doesn’t make any movement to get up from the couch. He twists his neck to look at Yeolchan. “Have you eaten?”

“Why do you care?” Yeolchan says, not even looking up from his computer monitor.

“Young people shouldn’t skip meals,” Mansic says.

“Neither should old people.” Yeolchan replies. He tries his best to look busy. His mouse drifts across the screen, hovering over emails that he doesn’t feel like answering and meetings that aren’t for another few days. “Worry about yourself for once.”

“Have dinner at my house,” Mansic says. It’s so out of the blue that Yeolchan looks up, surprised. 

“What?” He says.

Mansic frowns at him. He looks almost embarrassed – as much as a shameless old man like him can be. 

“My wife keeps telling me I should bring you,” he grumbles, crossing his arms. “It’s not like I’m worried, but...”

Yeolchan looks back at his keyboard.

“Are you sure you’re not just using that as an excuse to get a free ride out of me? So you don’t have to take the bus?” He says, pettily.

“Look at that. Fine, then. Don’t come.” Mansic says, scoffing. 

“No, I’ll come.” Yeolchan says, busying himself with some papers. “I haven’t seen Manse in a while, anyways. He’s doing well, right?”

“Stop sucking up to my kid.” Mansic grumbles.

\--

“And that’s why we made the strategic decision to scale up our marketing efforts for the new Army Stew Rameyon (With Beans),” Yeolchan says, flipping to the last slide on his presentation. The room seems accepting, if a little bored. He almost sighs. Not everything he does can be glamorous.

From the back of the room, Mansic gives him a subtle thumbs up from under his crossed arms.

He smiles.

“Are there any questions?” He asks, even though he knows there won’t be any. 

“No,” former CEO, the new Chairman Namgoong Junsoo yawns. Even though he’s become a little more mature, and a lot nicer, he still doesn’t have the patience for the more mundane aspects of business. He’s also much more amicable towards Yeolchan, now that he knows Yeolchan has no intention of seizing the business from under him. “Thanks for the update. Was that everything?”

Yeolchan inclines his head.

Later, in the hallway, he catches up with Mansic.

“Thanks for your hard work,” he says, the platitude slipping out naturally. “I know the promotion events for the army stew took a while.”

“My kids complained the whole week,” Mansic grumbles, but he doesn’t sound too put out. He seems happy that the increase in sales due to the promotion period had garnered positive reactions from the executive team. “And you took credit for the whole thing.”

“I did not.” Yeolchan scoffs. 

They fall naturally in step with each other. 

“Then, to show your appreciation,” Mansic says, raising his eyebrows, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together in a gesture that practically screams ‘company card’, “can I take them out for a team dinner?”

Yeolchan smiles.

“Okay.” He says, fishing for his wallet. “What are you buying?”

“Beef.” Mansic says instantly.

“You’re so annoying,” Yeolchan says.

“You’re not supposed to call your elders annoying,” Mansic replies, but he’s used to it. “You’re such a brat.”

“You’re not supposed to call your boss a brat,” Yeolchan mimics.

\--

“Don’t you think Mr. Ga and Mr. Lee are pretty funny?” One of Mansic’s team members whispers.

“How?” Another one replies.

“They fight all the time, but they stick together like glue.”

“That’s true.” A third interjects. “Whenever Mr. Ga meets big clients, he always brings Mr. Lee.”

“I thought that was just because he’s old.” The second person says. “Like, he has life experience with client meetings, or something.”

“Don’t you know the backstory behind this team?” A fourth rolls her chair over to join in the gossiping group. She smiles. “Mr. Lee was an intern when Mr. Ga was the team leader.”

“An intern?!” They exclaim.

“How did that work out like this?” The second person wonders.

“It must’ve been a hell of an internship.”

“I can’t imagine Mr. Lee as a senior intern. He’s so stubborn.”

“Mr. Ga must’ve had a hard time with him.”

“It was pretty difficult,” Yeolchan says from behind them. All four of them jump in their desk chairs. The plastic wheels rattle with shock in their holders. Yeolchan looks around, feigning innocence. “Is Mr. Lee not around? I had something to ask him.”

“I think he’s in a meeting,” one of the team members mumbles, properly abashed.

Yeolchan smiles.

“Ah,” he says, and walks back to his office, his hands tucked cheerfully in his pockets, a spring in his step.

The team members watch him go.

“Y’know,” one of them says, after a moment, “actually, Mr. Ga is scarier that Mr. Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: actually i had army stew instant ramyeon with beans last night.. for dinner.. ive been trying to figure out if ongol or joonsu is supposed to be nongshim DJLFSKJDFLKJS
> 
> i think it’s ongol. right. like joonsu HAS to be samyang. Bc theyre the most famous for that super spicy chicken challenge ramyeon
> 
> twitter serpentinej


End file.
